minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
MCPE 0.13.0 01
This story is about a non-existent version of MCPE. (v.0.13.0_01) Before you read it.. This creepypasta is fake, just like the others. Don't take it seriously. Day 1: Strange News Report We were playing MCPE with our friends when suddenly, we heard the news. The News Report Said: "A girl found dead in her bedroom while playing MCPE" "We have more details on the report" They interviewed the witnessess and said that before the girl was killed, she was playing MCPE v.0.13.0, which was kind of strange since I played this version alot of times. The wittnessess also said that right before "4:25PM", the girl screamed and blood was coming out of the room. I was terrified about this news report. Later on, I decided to install that version of MCPE from the news report. Day 2: Playing MCPE "v.0.13.0_01" When I searched that version, the only version that popped up, was "v.0.13.0_01". I have never seen that version before. My friends also didn't saw that version. They said "Don't play it! Maybe it's a cursed version of MCPE". ''I said ''"Now, why would it be cursed? It would say cursed versionn under it, but no." ''I downloaded the version and started playing it. The title screen showed up and I clicked "Play", started a new world, and played. Everything was normal at first. Day 3: Strange Things Before I can touch my phone, the phone vibrated. I was confused since I have vibration disabled on my phone. I picked it up, and to my suprise, there was a new notification. It said ''"ERROR_CANNOT_READ_PROGRAM", and then the screen went white for 5 seconds, and then the screen went back. The notification dissapeared. When I unlocked my phone, MCPE was already running? Maybe I forgot to close it. So, I went to my world and suddenly, the screen went white again, but this time, a string of binary code appeared. "01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01011111 01000011 01000001 01001110 01001110 01001111 01010100 01011111 01010010 01000101 01000001 01000100 01011111 01010000 01010010 01001111 01000111 01010010 01000001 01001101 0001010 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01011111 01000011 01000001 01001110 01001110 01001111 01010100 01011111 01010111 01010010 01001001 01010100 01000101 01011111 01010000 01010010 01001111 01000111 01010010 01000001 01001101 0001010 01000101 01010010 01010010 01001111 01010010 01011111 01000011 01000001 01001110 01001110 01001111 01010100 01011111 01000100 01000101 01001100 01000101 01010100 01000101 01011111 01010000 01010010 01001111 01000111 01010010 01000001 01001101 0001010 0001010 01001101 01100101 01110011 01110011 01100001 01100111 01100101 00100000 01100110 01110010 01101111 01101101 00100000 00100100 00100001 01101010 01010011 01001010 01100100 01010101 00111010 00100000 01001001 00100000 01100001 01101101 00100000 01101000 01100101 01110010 01100101 00101110" I converted the binary to text and it said: "ERROR_CANNOT_READ_PROGRAM ERROR_CANNOT_WRITE_PROGRAM ERROR_CANNOT_DELETE_PROGRAM Message from $!jSJdU: I am here." And then.. A Black Figure was behind me, waiting to kill me. I screamed and.. I blacked out. When I woke up, I was rushed into a hospital. The doctor said, that I have a severe headache that caused me to see weird things. Thank god I was alive. Day 4: Finally.. Recovered. The previous day was rough. I was in the hospital for weeks. Luckily, I managed to recover and went home. I didn't grab my phone, because I still think the things I saw before was real. I turned on the TV, quickly check the news, and there was no reports about a girl dying while playing MCPE after all. I grabbed my phone 5 minutes later, and quickly checked to see what version of MCPE was installed. It was "Version 0.13.0_03". This version.. was.. I.. THE ENDCategory:Creepypasta Category:MCPE